


平常心

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 新来的小学体育教师哼/服务按分钟计费的明星理发师花，这样的俗套AU。





	平常心

**1**

“我或许不该问那么多。抱歉，我平时不会说那么多的，但是请问……”

_你确实是问很多了。_ Jordan 想。这里不是按项目计费，也不是按小时，而是按分钟计费，他妈的，按分钟。谁知道这些闲聊会不会是敲诈里的一部分。还有刚才他帮他洗发——“朋友，你来得太早而负责洗发的那个小伙子大概又没睡醒，我会扣他薪水的”——这或许也是按分钟计费里的一部分。

但同时 Jordan 要求自己不要这么去想，以及不要在思考时带粗鲁字眼。正在拿着吹风机给他呼呼放来热量的这位……Adam，Adam 看起来并不像会使诈的人。他的眼角皱纹十分温柔。何况这样奢华的理发店根本不需要靠敲诈来提高进账数字，他相信 Adam 会有一群拿花不完的周薪的、非常臭美的职业运动员顾客。

可是 Jordan 不是。他只是一个简单的普通人，想在夏日的气温变得更可怖前把头发削得更短一些、好在在绿茵场上课时头顶不会太闷热。这时候他想起来要回答 Adam 刚才的问题（问他是做什么的）：“呃，我刚搬来，下学期开始在一个小学教体育，主要是足球。现在暑假就给一些有钱人家的小孩私人授课，也会去康复医院帮忙。”

“所以你是个老师？”Adam 问。吹风机的狂怒声终于停下，他们不用再靠吼一般对话。

“是的。虽然说还没有正式开始。”

——所以我没有太多的钱，拜托你不要拖得太久。

“哇噢，那很……”

他觉得 Adam 的语气像个气球在渐渐变瘪。 _他正在失望。_ 因为少了一个潜在的大顾客。但 Jordan 无能为力，总不能每两周掏个两三天薪水总和的钱跑来照顾 Adam 的生意。他想以后再也不会来这家店了。

听对方迟迟没有说完，Jordan 试探：“很？”

“不知道该不该说出来。”

大概是“很一般”“很无聊”甚至“很平庸”吧。Jordan 想。他有自知之明自己的职业本是如此，所以无妨 Adam 会如何评价，“没事，你说。”Jordan 拿起放在一旁的玻璃杯，喝着水等候回答。奇怪他现在怎么又有闲情和 Adam 聊天了。

“好吧，我无意冒犯。” Adam 从整齐排满各式剪刀的刀包里挑出一把，一只手抚摸 Jordan 后颈上浅浅的发际。

他深吸一口气，继续说：“那听起来……很性感。”

* * *

**2**

这家店叫做“Llama”，一个亲切的名字，与内部装潢和按分钟计价完全不匹配。而 Jordan 是被门牌上可爱的无峰驼 logo 吸引进来的，这是一个原因。还有另一个，他家楼下的那家理发店半个月前把他的头发剪坏了，他只能寻找另一家。跟着手机地图的指示走到了现在所处的这条街，但目的地的那家理发店人多得要命，天又太热，于是不愿走远的 Jordan 的目标变成了街对面的“Llama”。

后来他知道这个名字来源是因为 Adam 的姓氏，“听起来有些像，你不觉得吗，Jord？”Jordan 不清楚，他都用“Ads”称呼 Adam 而不用姓氏，于是他用浓重的北方口音自言自语：“Lallana, llama. Lallana, llama…”好吧，是有一点。但这个名字真的很像在行骗。某一天他钻进被窝，对已躺平、提起 “Llama”在曼彻斯特即将有分店的 Adam 说。神话都搬出来，“像特洛伊木马或塞壬似的”。Adam 说：“哈，就是要骗那些长得很性感的年轻人进来和我约会。”听到这话的 Jordan 脸红。

他的脸红很难得，但在和 Adam 初见的当下就奉献了出来，在 Adam 坦白“很性感”后，整个店里陷入一阵沉默，只有微微的音乐在响。

“抱歉，我不该让你感到不舒服。”Adam 先开了口，他知道今天的自己不职业地越界多次。 _该死的。_ 店里在放的歌是歌词不大纯净的 R&B，他与多数顾客都喜欢听这些，但现下他觉得它在让对方的不舒服变本加厉。

“呃，你没有让我不舒服。”

Jordan 的回答是真心话。没有不舒服，相反，人本性期望得到夸赞的虚荣心得到了微微满足，即使是非常肤浅的称赞。而且发出者是 Adam，看上去——他要承认——也性感的 Adam。他不知为何因为这个而兴奋，感觉吊诡，无峰驼在自己心中跳起小舞，好像他认识了 Adam 很久，喜欢了他很久，期待了他很久，一直在等他说这个，“很性感”。

“噢，那就好。”Adam 继续他的工作。

他想 Adam 也脸红了。但他没有确认，他一直低着头注视理发围布上的条纹，聆听剪子分离多余头发时清脆一响，还有推剪理发器推过头皮时令人发麻的声音。除了 Adam 偶尔会问 Jordan “现在看起来怎样”之外，他们没有展开实质性的对谈。店里很安静，陆续来上班的人问好后就不会制造噪音。一个女孩，大概是 Adam 的助手，在 Adam 身边提醒预约好的顾客十分钟要到。声音很小，但 Jordan 还是敏锐地听到了，某个球星的名字。他想，正像棉花一样轻放在他金发上的这双手接下来要在身价几千万欧元的人的头上施展魔法，那真是有点……不可思议。这样的想法好像显得自卑，但不是，他只是觉得，难以置信，他确信那些人的每根毛发都重要，普通的他却不是。

当然，不可思议的代价是按分钟计费，别忘了。还有一分钟就五十分钟，Jordan 从墙上的时钟得知。他做心算，总用时乘每分钟单价，最后得出想买的茶几或许要推迟到下个月的结论。

最后 Adam 用吹风机给他吹掉潜在发丛间的碎发，离他的下一任顾客到达还有五分钟。他的“好了”让 Jordan 如负释重。Jordan 悄悄压抑心中“贵确实有贵的道理所在”这个想法，以免自己会对这个反复要求乃至上瘾。但望着镜中的自己，他承认 Adam 的手艺的确美妙，让他容光焕发，修复了过去半个月羊驼乱毛般的糟蹋。如果他再自恋一点，“很性感”。

他走向收银台，刻意压制住动作中的急切，不想让周围的人一眼开破自己急着离开这里。掏出信用卡时那个似乎是 Adam 助手的女孩给他打了个账单，同时说“Adam 已经结了”。Jordan 望向 Adam，对方正和刚刚提前到达的顾客交谈，有说有笑，却也默契地抬头对上他的目光。然后 Adam 丢下聊天的人匆匆走来。

他当然猜到他的上一个客户在想什么、要反驳什么，于是开门见山：“我希望这不会让你不舒服。”Adam想，似乎今天一直在让对方不舒服，但内心里有一股力量在驱动他这么做，于是他不受控制，就这么做了。

“有一些。”和之前一样，Jordan 实诚回答。

_我该怎么说？_ Adam 苦恼。“因为你很性感”是他的第一个理由，但他确信那只会让对方恼怒而已；“我知道账单会让你不好受，或许少吃一两顿饭什么的，所以我想帮你付”，对方绝对会更恼怒。

沉思结束后，Adam 说：“因为你善良。你说你会去康复医院做义工，指导正要恢复的人运动……所以我想，是应该给善良的人一些回报的。”这不是虚假的理由，只是排在众多原因中的最后一个，大概也是让对方生气的几率最小的一个。

Jordan 锁着的眉头稍稍解开，是局面好转的讯号。

_要怎样让他完全放松呢？_

最后，Adam 的策略是——“如果你坚持的话，给我一些回报就好。小小的就好，不要太多，我不舒服。”

* * *

**3**

Jordan 给 Adam 的回报是一顶针织帽。

他确信这是个蠢极了的回报，但没有多余的选项。关于 Adam，他知道的消息只有：1. 铭牌透露的他的名字；2. 他是“Llama”的店长与头牌明星理发师。其余的他一无所知，所以无法从 Adam 的爱好入手挑选礼物。理发剪？他相信 Adam 真的不缺。

第一次踏入“Llama”是七月下旬，那天整个英格兰发疯一般地热，但为他慷慨理发的 Adam 一直戴着一顶针织帽，裹住整个脑袋，只留下透露他留长发的碰在肩上的棕色发尾。七月，戴着针织帽，即使在冷气中这也是令人难以置信的。Jordan 对潮流了解甚少，但确信即使是潮人也不会这么穿。

所以他想，那是 Adam 的独家小癖好。他决定从这里入手，最终给 Adam 选择了一顶深红色的针织帽。

八月中旬，Jordan 在结束最后一次暑假足球课后来到“Llama”。前台不是上回的女孩，而是陌生的男生，听他道明来意后让他在沙发上等待，称 Adam 正在隔间里忙，不过快要结束了。

等待的时间比预估的短。两人的脚步声从隔间里传来，离沙发越来越近，Jordan 可以听到记忆中 Adam 的声音，然后他抬头，视线在两个男人身上来回跳跃了一阵，才认出哪一个是 Adam。

Jordan 想，自己应该依靠五官去记住一个人的长相而不是依靠发型。他依靠“针织帽与冒出的发尾”识别 Adam，这下失效了。在八月，Adam 卸下了七月格格不入的针织帽，剪短头发，干净清爽，突显五官，Jordan 第一眼没有认出。

Adam 注意到沙发上的来客。他张开口，迟钝了半晌——Jordan 知道 Adam 想念出他的名字却又不知道——声音上扬地朝 Jordan 喊了一声“嗨”。脸上原先那种职业的、带着平稳笑意的表情在看到 Jordan 时转换为意外的惊喜。

于是，在他们第二次见面的时刻，Jordan 第二次脸红了。首先，他发现短发的 Adam 更加英俊，或者，他该用“更性感了”来形容吗；其次，他无法忽视 Adam 在看到他那一刻时的欣悦，无法不去推测后面蕴藏着什么，即使，很有可能是他想多了。

“嗨。”Jordan 回问，递上纸袋——他希望自己的耳朵不要太红——开始介绍自己的礼物，是顶帽子，深红色的，我以为你还留着长发，看来现在是没法戴了。

“谢谢你，我会把今年冬天留给它。”Adam 说，再问，“我可以问你的名字吗？”

“Jordan。”

“谢谢你，Jordan。”

他应该在那时候就离开的。然而 Jordan 没有，仿佛 Adam 甜甜的声音是被热融的糖，将他黏在原地。然后没有了预约、可以下班的 Adam 主动要帮他理发，准确说是从洗发开始——这次专门负责这个的小伙子是在的，但 Adam 仍要亲自上阵——Adam 的手指穿行在他的金发间，缓慢柔和，让 Jordan 产生这是爱抚的错觉。接下来是吹风机与剪刀，那些烦人的或微妙悦耳的声音又回来了，Adam 也回来了。Jordan 原以为自己不会再与“Llama”、Adam 有更多的接触。

Adam 当然又帮他结了账单，说是他要求 Jordan 留下，那么他有责任为句号负责。听起来颇有道理，不过 Jordan 仍认为自己该，嗯，回报。所以他提议请吃晚餐，事实上他高度怀疑 Adam 一开始就有意把事情拖到肚子叫唤的时刻。Adam 刚才在为他服务时动作缓慢，却又带着一丝渴望被压下去的焦急。Jordan 想，缓慢是因为不想让当下过早结束，焦急是因为接下来他还计划着什么。

总之，Adam 在他眼里真是意图明显。但 Jordan 顺着 Adam 要的方向走下去，毕竟他没有理由要抗拒，不是么？

Adam 会选择不昂贵的餐厅，Jordan 知道，但他没猜到会是 Nando’s。他想会不会太不正式了点，不过他没有反对。总之那是顿很好的晚餐，像又轻盈又甜美的奶油。开始是谈听的歌、常看的电视节目，后来分出支流，Adam 谈他的理发师道路是怎么开始的（小时候给狗狗剪毛，发现很喜欢，虽然他不知道狗狗是否喜欢）、家人一开始的反对、“Llama”和那里的几个年轻员工，Jordan 则和 Adam 说起他教的那几个小孩、在医院做义工时遇到的挑战、对他第一份正式工作的期待和轻微的担忧。他发现自己竟可以对一个只见过两次面的人如此健谈，有些惊讶。是在那时候，Jordan 意识到自己和 Adam 一样，既缓慢又焦急，缓慢地为晚餐、话题、夜晚得以延长做出努力，焦急地期待有更好的事蕴藏在更深的月色中。也是在那时候，Jordan 已经不可回避内心的声音，嗨，你对 Adam 有感觉，你想要这份感觉被渲染、扩大，想要扣住 Adam 搭在方向盘上的手腕问他要不要上去坐一会，想要在二人单调地喝着水（他突然领略到酒的少数妙处）的时候观察 Adam，被水润泽后发亮的嘴唇，咧出一个笑容，然后想要吻上去。或许这个吻会触发出更深的剧情，或许不，暂时不，无论是哪种 Jordan 都想要。

但 Jordan 什么也没做。Adam 开着他的宾利送他回公寓，在车门打开前他们简短地抒发对这次约会——如果称得上——的看法，当然都是很好。Adam 主动提出交换手机号。最后 Jordan 匆忙地跑上家，靠在窗边看 Adam 确认他客厅的灯亮起后才驾车离开。

回忆起来，他像在 Nando’s 里发了一场烧，高热昏沉得让他感到不真实。但是是真实的，Adam 还给他留了手机号，安全地躺在手机通讯录里，表明了想要一个延续。但 Jordan 不确定与 Adam 会走到哪一步。他尽量要自己不要想得太低，毕竟他不是这样的人，但发现这样的想法就是有些卑微的味道：他和 Adam 不是一个世界的人。没到两个世界的地步（毕竟 Adam 也不是公众名人），但仍有一半的世界是不一样的。他刚刚研究生毕业，工作还没有开始，不确定是否能胜任；而仅仅比他大三岁的 Adam 早已拥有了稳定的事业，那群名流朋友，似乎即将要参与某部电影的妆发设计（他 Google 到的），无法忽视的宾利与豪宅（他在 Adam 的 Instagram 上看到的）。这不是相不相配的问题，而是，Jordan 质疑他们会自然相处吗？Adam 又看上他的哪一点？

下一秒他意识到自己想太多了。或许 Adam 只是对他好而已呢。

Jordan 决定直接睡去，反正明天一大早无事。刚把手机丢到枕头边，它就响了起来。是 Adam 的消息，告诉他他到家了，接着是第二条“晚安，Jordan :)”。Jordan 突然很清醒，生怕在迷糊之中手一抖、误删了这两条对话泡似的。

“晚安，Adam。”他回。

他记得把手机调到静音后才陷进枕头。那里有每日使用的洗发水的味道，现在他有，他的香水味，来自“Llama”的洗发水的味道（有很多种，今天是马鞭草），不太好闻的 Nando’s 给予的味道，Adam 身上的古龙水味。它们混杂在一起，有些奇怪，但闻起来很舒心，Jordan 安稳入睡。

* * *

**4**

第二次约会在 COSTA 开始。对于他们的约会次数不止于一回，Adam 也深感意外。耗费半小时想不出合理借口，他索性没有交代地直接问 Jordan 这周六是否有空。Jordan 回有，不过那天下午他要教一个学生踢球，一个脚法不错且好学的小孩，在那之后他要回家洗澡，最快也要六点钟才能见面。所以，在这个时间点，他们会去吃晚餐，接下来却不能像白天约会那样趴草坪，夜晚逛公园实在是有些花园幽会的罗曼蒂克味道。与夜幕符合的夜店也万万不要，Adam 绝对不想让别人拥有机会，也说不准自己会在夜店里做出什么酒后蠢事来。毕竟年轻时做过一些。

离开 COSTA 后他们在人行道上闲逛闲聊。这样的闲聊并不悠闲，Adam 要费力悄悄观察 Jordan 的表情、他点头的幅度，斟酌即将出口的用词，克制住不要在自己熟知的话题里谈得太深，以免听起来像显摆性质的夸夸其谈。这场只吃饭与聊天的约会可列入最糟糕的约会之一，Adam 边走边想。不仅是他自己难免觉得有些劳累、单调、惴惴不安，即使他确实享受和 Jordan 的对话，还是因为他作为提出约会的人却没策划好一场约会，只是放任他们漫无目的地行走，或许 Jordan 会感到无聊，想到这个 Adam 觉得这真的太失败了。所以当他们在 Jordan 的公寓楼前，Jordan 说“这是个不错的夜晚，Adam”、伴之以轻松的微笑而不是僵硬的逞强时，Adam 的焦虑才减少了一些。

他想他可以开始期待第三次约会。那也确实到来了，还有第四次、第五次、第六次……有时候在“Llama”里开始，他仍然会给 Jordan 修剪头发，仍然擅自结好了账单，Jordan 仍然会在下一次见面时带上礼物（“小的就好，不要像那顶帽子一样贵。”“我五折买的。”“别骗我。你说谎话时表情和语调会变样。”）；周中的话就从 Jordan 所在的学校门口开始，偶尔会看到低年级的小孩拉着他的裤管要和他说话，Jordan 就会蹲下来，拉着背包背带露出整齐的皓齿聆听。Jordan 在对付小孩这方面真是得心应手。Adam 想。他在和 Jordan 碰面时立马将这个想法传达给了对方。

“我想是教育心理学的功劳。”

“噢，得了吧，Jord，不要死板地将一切归功于科学，我相信这是和个人品性有关的，你人很好，所以孩子们很喜欢你。这是好事。我在夸你呢。”

“谢谢。”Jordan 脸红了。忘了这是他们遇见后的第几次，一旦多了起来甚至变成一种日常之后就再无计数的必要，“我挺喜欢小孩子。”

“所以……”Adam 停下脚步，像是要讲重大的话题，“你有考虑过，嗯，成为父亲的吗？”

“我没有女朋友，你早知道的，Ads。”

他早就知道的，但听本人亲自确认还是不一样，像是得到了莫大的鼓舞，Jordan 鼓舞他继续在这条暧昧之路上走下去，稳定约会，躲避坦诚，模模糊糊。

接着他听 Jordan 又再说了一句：“我也没有男朋友。”

“真是巧合，我也没有男朋友，Jord。”——那么单身的 Adam 就胸有成竹地顺着这条道路继续走了。而单身的 Jordan 也从他的那次打探中意会到了什么，主动提出约会的次数逐渐增多。只不过他不似 Adam，Jordan 仍需要借口——拙劣的借口——去包装自己的心思。

一周一次，或者两三次，平稳有序。直到那天他问 Adam 明天晚上是否有空，Adam 的回答是今晚就要去曼彻斯特，明天看欧冠的比赛。

“噢，祝你拥有愉快的一天。”

次日晚上他在 Instagram 上看到 Adam 的限时动态，他和某个球星好友的合照，位置不难辨认出是贵宾包厢。Jordan 想回点什么，“玩得开心”，他昨天已说过差不多的。最后他什么也没回，保存刚刚在写的教学方案后扑倒在床，呼噜噜大睡。 **  
**

* * *

**5**

酒醉之后做的蠢事，比如……Adam 想还是不要列出来比较好。但也有较为体面的事。那次他身体火热，离开夜店后去隔壁的便利店买水，顺手，顺手捞了十几大盒麦片。酒醒之后他坚信有勇气可以解决掉它们，而在第一盒见底时 Adam 就投降了。最近清点厨房里的食材时他才记起它们离过期只剩两个月，得赶快安顿好才行。

于是 Adam 驾车载着十几盒麦片前往 Jordan 家那边。不，不是要把它们丢给 Jordan 解决——换做以前可能会拿出一两盒来，但他们有一个月没见面了，所以——只是负责回收物资、将之重新分配给有需要之人的公益组织的回收处就在 Jordan 家附近。

Adam 路过超市时再买了几箱牛奶和几箱卷纸，想到在小学工作的 Jordan，他又往购物车里丢了一堆小孩需要的文具。来到属于回收处前他察觉独自没法搬运这么多东西，于是先跑进屋里寻找帮手。

“嘿，中午好。”办公桌前有个背对着他正低头写字的金毛，“我带来的东西有点多，请问可以帮帮我么？”

对方迟愣地放下笔，同样迟愣地转过身。Adam 意识到他逮到的帮手是许久未见的、周末在这里做志愿者的 Jordan。

_头发长了。_ 抱着纸箱走在 Jordan 身后的 Adam 想。作为理发师的他本能地想要为对方打理，差点习惯地把“今天来一趟‘Llama’吧说出口”。接着他心中拂过一阵恼怒。Adam 看得出来 Jordan 没打发胶的头发有上一次修剪留下的痕迹。不算糟糕，但就是，很一般，让人一眼识得出 Jordan 随便找了哪家别的理发店随便让人打理的很一般。

Adam 自知幼稚，但他喜欢 Jordan 的头发让他一个人剪。掩饰不是他的风格，放下臂中的那箱牛奶后，他直白地对 Jordan 问：“为什么不来找我给你剪头发？”

其实他可以推出答案。面向有钱人的“Llama”对 Jordan 的钱包不合适，但他每次都一笔勾销了对方的账单、只要 Jordan 的小礼物。好吧，他知道这也不合适，一次又一次挑战一个成年人的自尊心。

但他要听 Jordan 说出来。

Jordan 开口了：“我最近有些忙，Ads。”

模样就和他撒谎说送给 Adam 的那顶毛线帽是他五折买来时一样。

“不，Jord，你在说谎。”Adam 斩钉截铁，“你是不想见我，虽然我不知道是因为什么。”

Jordan 弯腰，在表格上登记牛奶的数量，然后绕过 Adam 朝他的宾利走去，继续搬运剩下的麦片。又一片静默，和他们第一次在“Llama”里的状况一样。两人都憋着气在心中，整个房间像一个鼓到临界点的气球，一句发言就会成为要刺破气球的那根细针。

他想一次只抱一盒麦片，祈祷和 Jordan 共处的时间不要过早结束。而 Jordan，该死的他一次就把五盒揽到怀里。

清点所有物品后 Jordan 重新坐回办公桌前，在纸上签字，“好了，Adam Lallana 先生，十四盒麦片，三箱牛奶，两箱卷纸，两箱文具，我没登记错吧？”

“没错。”

“非常感谢，祝你拥有愉快的一天。”

不，去他妈的“愉快的一天”，Jordan 就是在那次“噢，祝你拥有愉快的一天后”没再和他好好说过话，要是不把这事问清楚他不可能离开。Jordan 那不算糟糕的头发也被迁怒进来，Adam 现在看它格外不顺眼。他走到 Jordan 身后，拿起桌上一张起皱的报纸与笔筒里的办公剪刀，将报纸简陋地围一圈在 Jordan 颈部。

“希望你不会介意。”

他预留了五秒给 Jordan。他想他不会弄不清 Adam 指的是什么，就算不明了也会吱一声。但五秒过后 Jordan 一言不发，Adam 说了声“那我开始了”，然后双手抚上面前的金发。

每个人的头发是不一样的。不仅指颜色、顺滑度、硬度，除此之外，Adam 能感觉出来一个人的头发和另一个人的区别，甚至认为可以从头发去摸索人的生活的大致轮廓。他知道可能是自己入行太久后中了魔，但经验之谈告诉他这似乎没错。Jordan 的头发不是最漂亮的，但是是 Adam 最想要触碰的。他当初摸着柔软的金发想，坐在他身前的这个人应该是明朗，善良，洁净，生活简单，却也有要精致的时刻，毕竟，拥有这副外表并有点自知之明的话，不可能永远没有对容貌进行细致管理的念头。后面对方印证了他的话，他笑着说即将在小学教体育，假期教小孩踢球，有空去医院协助病人进行康复治疗。你有那样的外表与那样应对孩童的耐心，以及在医院与当下公益组织做义工的善意，哇噢，我不可能不认为你很性感。Adam 想。第一是基于外表的评价，第二是联想到你发光发热的心脏，那全都很性感。他剪下短短一撮，察觉到 Jordan 那在紧身卫衣下的肱二头肌突然一紧。很性感。他想。

_等等_ ，Adam Lallana 你的正事是，“给我个理由，Jord。”

Jordan 放下手中的笔，在深吸一口气前想起 Adam 正在剪他的头发，于是又乖乖保持不动，“我们不像一个世界的人。”

“为什么？”

“你是知道的，Ads。不是因为‘他的全身上下加起来可以抵我一个月薪水’而不安，而是，我不知道我们该怎么相处——”

“我们相处得很好，不是吗？”

“啊，没错。”便是因为相处得太好，Jordan 才一直任由他们发展下去，“我也不知道你为什么会喜欢我。我是说，像我这么乏味的一个，教师。”

“Jord，很高兴你意识到了我在喜欢你，而你知道后却还要避开是不对的。”

再把掉落在 Jordan 额前的头发简单理一下，然后勉强算是完成。这里没有专业工具，要完整整修 Jordan 的头发不可能。

“我不认为我们的相处有什么问题。”Adam 继续说，“至少，没有基于财力差距的问题。

“为什么喜欢你，呃，你确定要我再说一次吗？因为你英俊又性感。”他合拢上办公剪，轻轻拍掉不舍得离开的碎发，收起圈着 Jordan 脖颈的报纸，“还有你很善良，你也知道你很善良。别让我继续详细展开了，阐述为什么喜欢一个人的缘由非常困难。总之你吸引我，我被你吸引，Jord。”

将剪刀放回笔筒，Adam 蹲下身子用手指捻起散落在地的细碎金发，再用摊开报纸盛住它们。

“我只是一个为别人剪发的人而已，碰巧有钱，Jord。虽然这么讲听起来也有点奇怪。但请不要觉得我与你格外不同，没有什么……‘不同世界’。”

他站起身，小心地将报纸揉成一团，握在掌心。

“我不知道要怎么说你才会信服。如果你愿意尝试一次，和我在一起，我想再好不过。——当然，你不想也没关系，只是不要再这样逃避我了。

“毕竟我还想等天冷的时候开心地带上那顶红色毛线帽呢。”

* * *

**6**

Jordan 想说他没有特别善良，想问“善良”为何会吸引 Adam。但他知道现在再问这些会被 Adam 暴捶一击。他首先要回答的是——他回想起来觉得难以置信、却觉得这也早是预料之中的——“如果你尝试和我在一起”。

他的大拇指指纹在表格上摩擦，滑过纸张上他写下的 Adam 的名字。然后他微微侧身，对着他身边一只手撑在办公桌上的 Adam 说回答：“好吧。”

“‘‘好吧’？你是说哪一个，在一起，还是我们不再冷战？”

“在一起，Ads。”Jordan 紧张得又把丢下的笔拾回，要抓住点能给他力量的东西，他还没有充分的信心，担心这段感情会仓促结束，“因为你很善良，所以我要给你回报。”

“噢？”

“十四盒麦片，三箱牛奶，两箱文具，Adam Lallana 先生。”Jordan 用笔帽点点压在手肘下的表格，“还有，我的无数次理发账单。我想要给你回报。”

“小的就可以，Jord。”

Jordan 不确定他接下来的回报是微小还是重大。那真是很小很小的一个动作。他伸出手臂搂低 Adam，祈愿此时不要有任何人走进办公室打扰他们。但他接下来要做的这个动作象征着太多，无论别人如何看待，平淡无奇的他觉得这很重大。

他看 Adam 的眼睛瞪得大大的，逐渐变急的呼吸频率诉说他的期待，接着问道：“你觉得接吻，是大还是小呢，Ads？”

_小的。_ Adam 坚决不想和 Jordan 说他吻过了很多人，敷衍或认真，所以吻对他来说并不需要特别严肃对待。 _大的。_ 那是来自 Jordan 的吻，当然是重大的。但 Adam 期待着比这更大的“回报”。他看着 Jordan 大耳朵上没理好的头发，知道 Jordan 不想再让他报销账单，但为男友理发不会有错。所以，他可以带上工具去 Jordan 家，今晚不行的话迟一点也好，Jordan 需要多少时间他也愿意宠溺地允许。他期待更大的、更多的回报藏在更深的夜晚之中。

Adam 没有从两个选项中二选一，而是说“Jord，我真喜欢你”，然后压低身子、向前去亲吻 Jordan 干燥的嘴唇，贴了几秒就离开，接着说：“这次是我主动，所以，你还没回报我。”

“噢，你真是慷慨。”

Jordan 紧抓着 Adam 的肩膀，吻了 Adam。


End file.
